The present invention is directed to a hunting decoy that simulates a life-sized herd of animals, such as deer. The decoy can be quickly set up for use and readily disassembled for storage. When disassembled, the decoy can be stored in a carrying pouch such as a bag for easy transport.
When hunting game, it is advantageous to have a decoy that simulates the particular game animal sought. A decoy can attract game animals to the area where the decoy is located. Consequently, hunters or wildlife observers can increase the possibility of encountering the sought after game animal by having a decoy positioned nearby.
Most decoys are full sized models of the simulated animal, generally made from plastic or foam. The larger the animal, the more cumbersome it is to transport a life-sized decoy to the desired location. In addition to transporting, the decoys are often difficult to secure in place without falling over. The life-sized decoys molded from plastic tend to be rigid and immovable, thus lacking any life-like movement. Such lack of movement can be a danger alert to the sought after animal and actually drive the animal farther from the desired location.
In addition, the details of the animal's appearance are usually painted on the decoys shown in the prior art. This can diminish the decoy's life-like look and instead create a cartoon-like effect on the decoy. Animals, such as deer and elk, having high visual acuity can more easily discern the image as being a decoy rather than a live animal and consequently avoid coming close to the decoy.
The present invention is a hunting decoy for attracting game animals that is lightweight and easily transported, so that it can be carried into remote locations and set up quickly. The decoy simulates a herd of animals, not just a single animal, which provides an enhanced attraction for the game animal. The decoy includes life-sized photographic animal images on the exposed surfaces which can shimmer and move in the breeze to simulate live animals grazing.